Balto World War 1
by MatbeK01
Summary: The movie Balto, but as German soldiers in World War 1. When his regiment is stricken by Diphtheria, Balto, a soldier who is bullied for being half-English, must conjure his inner bravery if he's to save his comrade in arms, and become a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

**This is the prologue of my third story! It's basically Balto, but as a German soldier in World War One. I'm English, but the idea stuck to my mind. I hope you enjoy it.**

_The year 1995, Luneburg, Germany.…_

Luneburg. A small town in the north of a now united Germany, which had seen east and west reunited 4 years before. In WW2, the town had been left untouched by the thousands of allied bombers who had reduced Germanys cities to rubble. Interestingly, it is also very close to the location where Germany unconditionally surrendered to the allies. And now it's a tourist attraction.

An old woman named Rose, wearing a grey overcoat and black hat, walled with her young granddaughter, who was wearing a light blue jacket and blue jeans, and her German Shepard dog Blaze. "Well, it was here… someplace." Rose said as they walked to a small green park. "But we've been past this road already." The granddaughter said, as they walked around that part of the park once already, looking for something. "The trees have grown a lot. Its been a long time since I've last been here." Rose said, as she led them back further into the park. "Come on, Blaze. Grandma, when was the last time you were here?" The granddaughter asked, looking up at her, after looking at Blaze. Hearing this made Rose chuckle. "Years and years ago. Way before you were born, sweetheart." Rose answered. They kept walking along as they came up to a park bench. Sit down. You'll tire yourself out doing so much walking." The granddaughter said, sounding concerned, as she sat down onto the bench, Blaze in front of her. "Nonsense. Its only been a quarter of an hour. Not much further." Rose said as she came up to the bench. "But Blaze is getting tired." The granddaughter said, who pointed her right hand at Blaze, who did not look tired at all. "Oh, I see." Rose said sarcastically. The granddaughter then looked up at Rose. "Grandma, what are we looking for, anyway?" She asked, actually sounding interested. "A memorial." Rose answered as she sat down on the bench besides her. "A Mem-what?" The granddaughter asked, making Rose chuckle. "A reminder of an amazing story, and a place very far from here." Rose answered. "What place is hat Grandma?" The Granddaughter asked, getting more and more intrigued. "Nome, France. A small town in the French countryside. Now a long time ago that was a warzone. In the cold winter of 1917, it was snowing hard. Back then, the fastest and most reliable way of getting around was with teams of horses pulling along wagons. And for some, the title of best team was fiercely fought for." Rose started to explain. And that when and where our story begins.

**And that's the prologue. I hope you liked it. And I hope you enjoy this story. I don't think wagon crews fought each other, but I just wrote it to help with the story. And I'm just using Nome in this story as a small fictional French town occupied by the Germans. Nonetheless, I hope this makes the story okay. The first chapter will be out soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

**This is the first proper chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it. Forgot to say; In the previous chapter, I used Luneburg as a basis for Balto's home town, and because it was undamaged by the Second World War. For the German translations, I got them from the internet. Hope you understand my descriptions. I don't know much about fashions and looks in the 1910s, but I'll do my best about that.**

_France, behind German lines, early February, 1917…._

The French countryside was covered in white snow. What few trees remained after three years of war all had their branches covered as well. Yet despite, it being a war zone, the rea was in complete silence. The only sound was the cold winter wind blowing. Moments later, the silence was broken by the sound of horses whinnying, their hooves brushing the snow as they ran, 12 in total, in two teams of 6, a wooden wagon behind them. In each wagon were 6 men, each wearing Imperial German Army grey tunics and trousers, grey overcoats to keep them warm, puttees above their boots, and all wearing grey _Stahlhelm_ or "Steel Helmet" helmets. On both wagons, the man who tugging the reins to make the horses go faster both looked at each other with looks of murder. The man on the wagon on the right was the most murderous looking: "_Hauptmann_" or Captain Steele. Deep black hair and ice blue eyes, muscular body, all made him look like a capable soldier. However, that didn't mean he was nice. He was the opposite. He looked over at the driver of the over wagon, who had brown hair, and a bit move fatter than Steele. The drivers made their wagons thunder along. ", Steele, we're not gonna make it!" One of Steeles crew said, a skinny blue eyed and light grey haired "_Privat_" or Private everyone named "_Sterne_" or Star. Despite being an officer, few people actually called Steele "Captain", and called him by his name. Steele complete ignored Star's request and kept staring ahead, spotting a rock just on the left of the rival wagon. He then turned his horses to the left, the wagon coming so close that the rival wagon had no other choice but to move further left, for fear off hitting it. Then suddenly, the entire crew watching their opponents, the left wagon's horses crashed into the rock and pulled their reins out of the drivers' hands, before stopping a few yards away, its wooden wheels cracking and its crew all falling off and landing in the snow. Seeing this made Steele grin with victory in sight. As they passed a sentry 3 miles from their destination, the sentry shot a flare into the sky, signalling that they were on their way.

_The town of Nome…._

The town of Nome. A dozen or so wooden and brick buildings, very little signs of the war except for the Imperial German Black, white and red flag, and German regiment that was resting there. After finishing their 8-day shift in the trenches, they were now having a 4-day rest in the Nome. The wagon races were held to help lift the men's spirits up. The sight of the flare meant the race was almost of over and every soldier not on duty came out to watch the finish. One of them was currently watching the flare from a roof, a young man with light brown short hair and eyes, a 6-foot 2 tall muscular body. He saw the flare go off and knew what this meant. "_Privat_" or Private Balto, as he was called began to move. "It's the three-mile marker. Let's go, Boris and catch the end of the race." He said (in his slightly English accent) to a man who had just started to climb up to him, via the pile of crates besides the building: or "_Tragetrager_" Stretcher bearer Boris. The closest thing Balto had to family. When Balto's parents died when he was at a young age, Boris took him in and raised him. He was a bit more chubby and older than Balto, and less physical, hence his job. He had 5 foot 1 and brown hair and black eyes, with a white patch with the international red cross on his right arm. His parents were from Russia, but he'd lived in Germany for most of his life, and was seen as just as German as the rest of the men. He was just about to reach for the gutter when Balto came up to him and started climbing very quickly down the crate pile. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm a delicate countryman. I hate being in town." He said grumpily, in his Russian accent, as he began climbing down slowly. "Ah, come on. What's the worst that could happen?" Balto, who was almost at the bottom already, asked. "Every time there's a race on, you run around as if you in it." Boris, said as he got down, before tripping into a meat wagon wheel. "Maybe one day, I will be." Balto said back, still heading to the main road, as Boris got back up and ran after him. "Hey, boy! Boris Goosinoff is no athlete. Slow down!" Boris cried back as he panted from the running.

_In the town field hospital…._

The towns church, used as a field hospital, was relatively empty, despite the war. There were only a few wounded that the more experienced doctors took care of, so most of the rest of the staff went out to get some air. One of them was a teenage nurse called Jenna. She had Amber eyes, light coloured skin, short dark brown hair, and wore an orange bandanna around her neck, a white apron which she hanged up on a coater holder before going out, a light blue dress, and white cap, which she hung by her apron. As she went out the double doors after putting on a red coat, she was barged in by her little child sister "_Rosig_" Rosy. She had the same hair colour as Jenna, green eyes, and wore a short white dress with short skirt with a black coat over it, and had a small hat on her head. "Come on, Jenna. Let's watch the race!" Rosy said excitedly as she led her to the main road. They then came between Jenna's friends, Dixie and Sylvie. They were distantly related to the regiments "Oberst" or Colonel, thus they were there. Dixie had black eyes and long blonde hair and a gold necklace and ornament around her neck. Sylvie had long light brown hair and had also had black eyes. They both were the same dress type as Rosy. "Good morning, Jenna. Think it'll be a close race? Maybe… neck and neck." Dixie said, a little too enthusiastically. "Say something about her necklace before she passes out from excitement". Sylvie whispered into Jenna's ear. "Um, Dixie, what a lovely necklace. Is it new?" Jenna asked, looking at it. "What? This old thing? Yeah, think Captain Steele will notice?" She asked the two of them. Both of them rolled their eyes. "The only way Captain Steele will notice anyone is if their wearing a mirror, I'm afraid." Jenna said, as they continued walking to the main road.

As the wagon approached town, Balto came up right by the edge of the main road, getting a perfect watch of the event, looking down the road, staring right. All the way down the road, on both sides, soldiers were looking the same direction, patience running thin from the excitement. Balto then turned his to the left, and a bit down the road, he could see something he'd never forget: A teenage girl in nurse uniform, Amber eyes, brown hair, red coat. A small smile formed on his face, his eyes a bit wider than before. Then suddenly, he saw that a gust of cold wind blew the little girl standing besides her hat blow off and land on the main road. Looking to his right again, he could hear and just about saw the horses in the distance coming into town. His mouth and eyes wide with panic, looking left and right again, seeing they were heading straight for the hat. As the horses closed in on the area where he was standing, he made the decision and ran quickly out onto the road and ran besides the wagon towards the hat. The snow helped him run so fast, as it covered the towns cobbled streets, and there were few things to trip him, like sticks. As he ran very fast, coming besides the horses, the soldiers watching began to notice him. But the words they were saying weren't exactly encouraging. "It's that English boy!" "He'll ruin the race!" But that didn't stop Balto. He then looked at Steele, who once again had a murderous look in his eyes. "Hey, out of my way, Private. "He snarled as Balto kept running, not seeming to tire, as they closed in on the hat. Using whatever energy, he had, Balto actually managed to just besides the lead horses head, before sprinting forward, grabbing the hat, and as quick as a lightning bolt leapt out of the horse's way, mere seconds before coming up to him. Steeles wagon continued on, and then raced across the line marked in the snow as the finish line. The watching men cheered this victory.

The wagon stopped as it crossed the line and its crew jumped off: Steele, Star, next a dark blonde hair with brown eyes named Kaltag, and lastly, a large headed, very think brown hair with brown eyes Private named Nikki. "Congratulations, boss. The view was monotonous of Course" Nikki said as they gathered around Steele. "Pleasure riding with you." Kaltag said. "You were most amazing, exulted, pre-eminent…. Uh, you won!" Star said, earning annoyed looks from Nikki. Meanwhile, walked up to Rosy ad gave back her hat. "What a crazy thing to do. Thanks." She said as she took the hat from him. Then their father came up to them. He was a doctor, technically a surgeon, had a brown beard all around his mouth, short brown hair and wore grey army clothes with white international red cross patches on his arms. "Rosy, stay away from him!" He said as she moved her away from him. "Dad!" She said, as he then started to lead his daughters away from him. "He might hurt you. He's part English. The enemy!" He said to Rosy, as Balto started to walk away, a small look of sadness on his face. "Dad, now you've hurt his feelings." Rosy said as they walked away.

Balto was indeed half- English. His father was a German who fell in love with an English woman. However, it meant that he was looked down by everyone except Boris, for being a "Tommy", a "_Englisch_" or English. However, being able to speak the English language (German was his birth language) meant he was able to help to translate for prisoners, to which the Colonel felt he had some usefulness, but was never really grateful. Balto always looked down upon this unusually thing about him, as it always got him disrespected.

**And that's the first chapter. Hope you understand it and enjoyed it. This story may be a bit harder for me to write than my previous stories, but ill do must best. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will come out as soon as I have to write and upload it, but it'll be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Back on the main road, the men began congratulating Steele, some patting him on the back, some shaking his hands, others just saying it in words. He appreciated all this very, grinning with the respect they had for him. Even Dixie and Sylvie came up, though Sylvie didn't say anything, and Dixie said her "Congratulations". Steele replied back with a "Ladies", making Dixies mouth open wide with happiness. As the congratulating died out, he spotted Jenna walking besides the rest if her family. Upon seeing her, Steele ran up to her side, a small smile on his face, and his eyes open wide. "Hi there, Jenna. Enjoy the race?" He asked, extending his right arm out in front of her, stopping her, and holding her back from the rest of her family. "Yeah." She grumbled, knowing what Steele was up to. "Almost as much as you did." Steele said back, even though he had actually _been_ in the race. "Let's go celebrate. I know where the officer's rations are. Better than what your fed, by the way." He continued. "I don't know. I've lost my appetite." Jenna said, as she took a few steps forward towards her family, only to be stopped by Steeles still outward held arm. "Well, maybe your tastes are a little more…. English." Steele coldly. Then Rosy called out, "Jenna, come on sis. We're going back to the quarters." Jenna immediately saw her chance. "Sorry, Steele. My sisters calling me." She said as she ran after her family.

Walking down a quiet alley with Boris by his side, Balto hung down his head in shame. Boris was thinking about wat to say, but just couldn't find the words. He then heard a little girls voice call out "Jenna!" Hearing that made Balto's head look up, and a smile formed on his face. He ran ahead of Boris, jumped over two stacked crates, came upon a wooden fence with the middle parts missing, but came to an abrupt stop when he saw Jenna walking right in front of him, making his face stop just inches away her hers. This event put an awkward smile on both their faces, but Balto's smile turned to a happy one as the shock and embarrassment of this moment faded away. "Jenna, I…" He stuttered before he saw the rest of her family on the other side of the road. The voice of her father calling out "Jenna!" made her turn her head around, and when she turned her head back to face the fence, the spaces where she had seen the soldier was empty. The only traces that he had been there were the footprints in the snow. See leaned forward ad looked around the space behind the fence she could see before her called "Jenna!" again. Hearing her father a second time made Jenna run after her family again. Unknown to her, Balto was hiding behind an empty wagon a few feet from the fence. Watching Jenna run off made the look on his face more ashamed than earlier.

He then walked away from the wagon and got back to Boris, and was walking by his side just as before. "Balto, there are some things I can't help you with." Boris said. "Yeah." Balto replied back, still upset. "I'm just a Russian with no experience with women, not an expert." Boris said, making the alley silent again. The silence was only broken when a voice came from behind them "Didn't make the team… Georgie?" Steele asked, referring to the then British King George V. Baltos face turned from upset of anger as he heard what Steele asked. "Don't listen to him or look back. They won't do it if you ignore." Boris whispered to him. But Balto didn't take the advice. "My names Balto…. Sir." He said, turned around toward Steele. "Why don't they call him "Idiot"? Boris muttered to himself. "I'm sorry, Balto. Balto the half-born Private." Steele said with a murderous smile, while Nikki, Kaltag, and Star came into the alley behind him. They often were never far from him, mostly because he was their CO or company "Commanding Officer", and that he trusted them. Steele then walked up to Boris, still smiling. "Hey Russian, you half-born too? Part Turkish, or Austrian, or German too?" Steele asked, as Austria-Hungary and Ottoman Turkey were Germany's allies. Steele then shoved Boris down on the snowy ground, landing with a grunt. "Good wordplay, Captain." Nikki said with a chuckle. "You are the wittiest, the quickest, cleverest, sharpest, hilarious… Kaltag said, before Star interrupted. "Yu crack me up!" Star said loudly with a laugh, before Kaltag punched him in the face for interrupting, making him fall to the ground. Balto walked in front of Steele who stood over Boris. "Steele, just leave him out of this." Balto said, before Steele walked back to his men. "Oh, Balto, I've got a message for your mother. KING AND COUNTRY!" He shouted the last part, then started chanting it several times, him men joining in too. This made Baltos face more angrier and redder than before, starting to growl like a wolf, as he started to walk over to hem. Boris got back up on his feet and tried to hold balto back, grabbing the back of his tunic, but to no avail. Seeing Balto come viciously towards them, made Niiki, Kaltag, and Star get into defensive stances, ready to punch and kick him if necessary. "Get out of here, English boy. Get back to London." Steele spat, some of his saliva lading on Baltos nose. Boris then came up between the two of them. "Maybe it's the unrelenting fear talking, but I think we're done. May we go now?" Boris asked rhetorically, before pushing Balto, who had now calmed down, away from Steele. As they walked away, Steele and his men began laughing and using their hands or feet to throw snow at them. This made them run down the rest of the alley. "English boy in firing range." Nikki said, humorously. "That was the most dead centre, on target, down the hole…" Kaltag said, before Star interrupted again. "We hit him!" Star, as just before Kaltag could punch him, Star slapped himself in the face. With that Steele led them out of the alley.

As sunset came, Balto and Boris walked to their tent just outside of town. Being who they were, the rest of the regiment preferred it if they camped at a distance from the main camp. Balto still looked depressed. He then tuned his head to the left and saw in the snow at a distance, was a British soldier. He lifted up his rifle in Balto's direction, aimed it at him very quickly, expecting Balto to do the same. However, a moment later, he noticed Balto had no weapon, was standing very still, had shame on his face instead of fear or willingness to kill, and then lowered his rifle a slightly bit, before turning around, and walked back to where whoever his name was came from. Breathing the slightest sign of relief, Balto kept walking, Boris, who had watched what had just happened from a distance, and out of sight of the enemy soldier, behind him. "Not German, not English. All he knows is what he is not. If only he could see what he is." Boris muttered to himself, as they approached their small canvas tent, and went inside. Baltos infantry canvas for, worn when in action, Boris's personal bag of medical instruments, sat next to each other in the centre, and a few drawings Balto grew as a kid. Some ration packs consisting of tinned beef and biscuits were piled on the other side. Their sleeping mats and blankets were on parallel side of the long sides of the tent. By Baltos mat, and next to the canvas wall sat Baltos Gewehr 98 rifle. He laid on his mat, his face still showing clear signs of shame and depression. Boris offered him some biscuits, but didn't do or do anything. Boris then brought out Baltos old wooden carving of a cat (which he made when he was a kid), one of his few personal belongings. Still Balto didn't show any change of expression. Then Boris gave up, lied down on _his_ mat, facing Balto, and then both let out a sigh. Boris then picked up his much older, brown paper aged drawing of his home village in Russia. A small smile then formed on Balto's face, finally. "Homesick, Boris? Ever think about going back after the war?" Balto asked. Boris shook his head. "You know there's a revolution going on there. Besides, I'm staying with you until I'm sure you can stand on both feet." Boris said back. "You've taken care of me since I was a boy." Balto said. "Don't thank me." Boris said back, putting the old piece of paper away and getting back onto his legs. "Hey, I hear horse." Balto said, as he too got back on his legs. "Hmph, probably the wagon horses going for a rest." Boris said. Balto's smile got even more bigger as a thought came to him. "Say, must be Muk and Luk." He said, wondering what would happen next. "Oh, good news(!)." Boris said, not having fully processed what Balto said. He must have done so a moment later, because his face, immediately showed worry, his eyes wide open, and with a mutter of "Oh, no!" Then a voice sounding remarkably like a kid came from outside the tent. "Uncle Boris!" "How sweet, "uncle" Boris." Balto said with a grin.

Running through the tent entrance for came a small for a 16-year-old teenager with thin blonde hair wearing the same uniform as Boris, but with no Headgear named Muk. He Ran toward Boris but stopped just a foot or two away from Boris, who got into a defensive stance, his hands in a fist ready to punch. Seeing Muk stop made Boris breath a sign of relief, only moments later to be nearly chocked by two chubby arms. Behind Boris, was Luk, same blond, only slightly longer hair, slight bigger and more chubbier than Muk, and much more silent (nearly all his talking was whispering to Muk, his brother). They were orphans who had been conscripted into the "_Deutsches Heer_" or "German Army". However, because of their tremendous stupidity, there were pretty much useless except being stretcher bearers alongside Boris, who had taken them under his wing. They quickly became attached to him, even calling him "Uncle". Luk let go of Boris, who was only able to take a step away from Luk as Muk came very close to him. "We love you, Uncle Boris." Muk said, as Boris walked away from them, going in between the two boys. Luk leaned in close, and whispered something to Muk. "What are you talking about? Of course, he's glad to see us." Muk said. Boris, however, didn't really show it on his face, as he came besides Balto, who was still smiling. Boris could see what Balto was playing at, so he gave in. "OH. Ok. Hey, boys, uh, lets play a game." He said to the boys. "A game? Yes, please, uncle Boris." Muk said, both boys staring at Boris. "Race you to town. One, two, three, go." Boris said, as the boys started running out of the tent. Boris however stayed behind. "They win." He muttered. Suddenly, they heard sounds of screams. Could the enemy be attacking Muk and Luk? Grabbing his rifle, Balto and Boris both rushed out of the tent, stopping just a few feet later, seeing Muk and Luk frantically waving their arms and legs around in a small puddle. "Help, help! We can't swim! We're drowning!" Muk screamed. Balto laughed at the sight of this while Boris's face showed annoyance. He walked over and stepped into the puddle and then tried to stop the two from messing about. "You are not drowning. Cause, if you bother to take a look you will that… it's a puddle!" He said grumpily to the two. Hearing this made the two complete stopped. "They stood still for a moment before getting back to their feet. "Oh, the shame of not being able to swim. No wonder we are laughed at by our fellow solder- uh soldiers." Muk said, looking ashamed as they all walked back to the tent.

**And that's the second chapter. Took me quite a bit of time to write. Hope you enjoyed it. It's the longest chapter in this story so far. The Gewehr rifle was the main German infantry rifle in the First World War. If you want to know more about German rations in WW1, look on the Internet. I don't think they knew about Autism in those days, but I think any modern doctor would say Muk and Luk are autistic. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3. 

**This is the third chapter. I'll make a few changes to what the characters are saying, but I don't think it won't make much difference. Enjoy it.**

As the sun was almost down, Balto sat outside the tent and stared at the town before him, a very happy look on his face. Boris then came out of the tent, and came by his left-hand side. "And what is so interesting about the town?" He asked, with a curious look on his face. "Jenna." Balto said back, not looking back. "So, go make move." Boris said, shoving Balto in the shoulder with a grin. "Balto didn't move an inch. "Come on! When the song of love plays, it can't be stopped." Boris said, trying to encourage him. "She's not my type. And I don't think I'm _her_ type either." Balto said, now tilting his head to face Boris. "Why not?" Boris then asked. "This being half English business again? What's wrong with being half and half, I'd like to know. Sometimes I wish, as if was crazy, I were half Danish." He added. "Why?" Balto asked, as Boris had never told him anything like that before. "Better profile, for one thing. And another, no one bullies you, too." Boris answered.

_Outside the town hospital…._

Jenna (who's shift in the hospital had ended) stood outside in her coat, looking through the converted church window. Through the window, she saw Rosy, who sat on a bed, coughing a lot. Their parent stood inn front of her, watching while a doctor looked at Rosy. Their father let the other doctors handle her because he was more of the surgeon kind of doctor, treating war wounds instead of illnesses. Looking beyond them, Jenna saw Rosy was not the only one coughing, seeing several soldiers showing the same kind of coughing as well. Seeing all this put a sad look on her face. Balto, who decided to "make his move" and was now walking through town, saw her standing beside a hospital window, saw his opportunity. Looking down at a puddle in front of him, removing his helmet, he tried several times to smoothen his hair, tried moving some of it to the side, with little effect. Realizing this was as presentable he could get, he walked up to her back. "Jenna." He said, causing Jenna to move her head around towards him. "Oh, Balto. High." She said rather softly, before turning her head back round to the window. "Look uh… just a little though, but I was wondering if… I don't know, maybe you'd like to go watch the horses in their sleep with me." He said, with a chuckle before frowning. He'd obviously not had much experience with talking to girls. He then noticed the sad looking way Jenna was looking at the window. "Jenna?" He asked, then walking up to her left-hand side, looking through the widow with her. "My sister Rosy's in there. Her body feels warm with a terrible cough." Jenna explained. She then turned her head towards Balto again. "Balto, what's wrong with her?" She asked him, strangely hoping somehow, he'd know the answer. But he didn't. "I'm not sure. But I know how to find out." He said before walking away from the window. "I have the keys to the city." He said as he led them both away from the church through the graveyard besides it, and the end of the graveyard, they came upon a hole in the ground, leaning at an angle downwards. "After you." He said, pointing his hand to the hole, his face staring at Jenna. She stared at his outstretched hand, noticing it was unusually big, including his fingers. He noticed this and then led the way. "Sorry. Big hands run in my family. At least, one side of my family." He said as he led them both, before entering the hole fully, he grabbed a long thin piece of metal off the ground, placed a bit of cloth nearby and using the bayonet he always carried, ignited the cloth into flame, making it a source of light (by moving the bayonet swiftly across the metal piece, underneath the cloth, creating sparks, some igniting the cloth).

As the went down the hole, and when it levelled out, it was revealed that they were now in a tunnel, dun out from the dirt, kept up by rotting old wood beams. "It's an old ventilation tunnel, runs under the graveyard, and ends directly beneath the church. We should be able to hear through the air grates through the floor. Stay close." Balto explained, using the flaming metal piece in his hands to lead the way. "Its so gloomy down here. Not that I'm scared or anything." She said, looking at the bit of the tunnel she could see in the light. "Gloomy? You kidding? Churches are very interesting, if you know where to look." He said as they came out of the tunnel into a wide, stone pillared space, only lit by the light penetrating the air grates built into the church floor, which was now the roof of this space. Jenna looked at the way the light shone through the grates, almost as if it was like the sun shining after days of darkness. "Balto… its beautiful." She said, as Balto came besides her, then stared at her face. "Yeah… beautiful." He said, just before they made eye contact. It didn't last long as Jenna then started walking again. They walked to the one nearest, Balto, dropping the flaming metal piece, as it should the nearest to Rosy, as she was by the floor. Through the grate, they saw the doctor's footsteps followed by her parents. Using the grates to hear see (whenever their shoes showed on the grates), they fooled the three to the far side of the church. "How is she, Doctor?" Rosy's father asked. "Exhausted from coughing. Her temperatures getting higher, which means she has a fever which is worsening. Looks like Diphtheria. It's been spreading rapidly here recently. She's the 18th case this week. But we're out of antitoxin." The doctor explained, in a way which showed he was sorry for Rosy's parents. Hearing all this made Balto's mouth open slightly, his eyes also widen, with sadness. He turned back and saw Jenna heading back towards the tunnel. Balto then sprinted across the space, grabbing hold of the bottom of the still burning metal piece again and followed her.

As he came out of the tunnel, Balto saw Jenna standing by the entrance, looking immensely sad on his face. After dropping the metal piece in the snow, extinguishing the flames, he came up to her. "Jenna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you in there." He said, trying to comfort her, looking at her face. "No. I'm glad you did." She said, making eye contact again. Then suddenly, they heard what sounded like scuffling in the snow. They both looked to their left and saw Steele, minus his helmet, lying on the snow as if he slipped, in his hands were two bottles of expensive German beer. He looked to his left and saw them both, before getting up onto his feet, walking slowly towards Jenna. "Well, well. What have we here? Jenna, join me for a drink?" He asked, as he came besides Jenna. Balto came between them, looking angry. "Captain, sir. If you want her attention, you'll have to try better than tha- "But before he could finish his sentence, Jenna spoke out. "No, Balto. This isn't your concern." She said softly. She then moved over towards Steele, a slight smile on her face. Then Balto noticed her right hand pointing to the small fire that was burning behind Steele. He got the message and nodded. "Gee, Steele, … I have to say, your offer is very tempting, but these days… I prefer to drink inside where its… warm." She said, moving in a way to het Steele to move backwards, until he was just inches away from the fire. As Jenna spoke these last words, his eyes suddenly went wide, then he jumped forward away from the fire, the lower parts of his tunic giving off a small amount of flames. Howling in pain, he jumped besides the two on his back, putting out the small fire, he then heard voices from nearby. "What's all that noise?" "It came from over there." Worried, Balto started to run out of the area, only running a few feet before he felt something hit him on the back, making him fall down into the snow. Turning his body around he saw the bottles of beer lying besides him. He then looked back and saw a "_Haupt_" or Major, with another officer, (hard to see what rank from the snow) next to him. The Major carried a lantern and looked and the three of them, particularly at Balto. "Looks like someone found his way into the officers' quarters." He said, staring at Balto. "Yes sir, I saw him running with the beer and tried to stop him." Steele said, trying his best to sound innocent, getting up on his feet and saluting the Major. The Major saluted back. "Good thing you were here, Captain." He said believing Steeles lie. He then shoved some snow at Balto with his left foot, making Balto run. "Go on, get out of here thief! AND IF YOURE CAUGTH STEALING AGAIN, YOULL BE SHOT!" He yelled after Balto.

As Balto ran, he failed to notice the man hailing a wooden sign by the church door, saying: "QUARANTANE" or "Quarantine".

**And that is the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The idea of a passage under the church and the use of a metal piece as a flaming torch was inspired from moves like "The Eagle has landed" and "Indiana Jones" and "Skyfall". The next chapter will be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

**This is the fourth chapter. Forgot to add at the end of last chapter: Thievery was a shooting offense in WW1. Hope you understand the part written in Morse code: The use of the word "Stop" meant a full-stop. Also, I'll make a few changes to the race bit. Hope you enjoy it.**

In the radio operators hut, the regimental colonel was sitting beside the radio operator, watching him sent the message he had given him in Morse code. The message was going to the town of Bad Kreuznach, German military headquarters, and the emperor, _Kaiser_ Wilhelm 2nd. **"Bad Kreuznach. Stop. Urgent, request diphtheria antitoxin. Stop. Nome in grave danger. Advise quarantine. Stop."** When the message was sent, the colonel went back to his temporary quarters, a small house. A few hours of sleep later, he was awakened by the radio operator, who handed him the paper he had written the reply on: **"Snow storm closing in. Stop. Cannot drop antitoxin by air. Stop. Many Regrets. Stop."** After reading that message, the colonel simple thank the man with a nod, sent him off, just went back to sleep. A few hours before dawn, he was awoken again and received another call, more official this time: **"From the office of Field Marshall Hindenburg. Quarantine granted. Trench duty cancelled. Stop. Shipping antitoxin by rail. Stop. Train line ends at town of Lille. Stop. Select fastest horsemen for wagon team to carry antitoxin from Liege to Nome. Stop. God willing, train will make it through. Stop.** This was the perfect wake up call for the colonel, (a message personally from "_Feldmarshall_" or Field Marshall Hindenburg, the supreme commander of the army, was a very big honour) and indeed the regiment. It meant there was hope.

By morning, the whole regiment had been told of the news (while standing together at attention). Also announced was the decision to hold a race of the fastest horsemen in the regiment to see who would be part of the team sent to carry the medicine. A few hours later, and everything was ready. The racers would race around the town, and come along the main road to the finish. Those men who were not on duty were gathering along both sides of the road to watch the race. The racers began to gather by the white flag which marked the start/finish line. There were 11 in total, each with a horse, Steele's guys included. The horses were more used to pulling wagons than having saddled men on them, so they weren't exactly calm, keeping whinnying and rearing up. The men tried their best to keep them calm, but Star (the last on the left) let go of the reins when his horse reared up, fell down and landed on his back into the snow. Then suddenly, the other men then stood at attention, Star rushing to his feet and coming to attention as Steele walked down the line, as if it were an inspection. Since he was best officer who could ride, he'd been chosen to command the team. By the side of the road, Jenna, Dixie, and Sylvie could see what was happening. "Look at him. He's going to save us all." Dixie said, staring in the direction of Steele atop his horse. "Dixie, it's not exactly a one-man show. Their racing to see who's going to be on the team to bring the medicine." Jenna explained. "What's with you, Jenna? Steele's a real gentleman. Why don't you see that?" Dixie asked, staring at her. "That's because Jenna is running with some average Private. The one they say is half English." Sylvie said besides them, making Dixie give Jenna a half shock, half angry look. "She was seen with that Private by the graveyard the other night with him. They were also seen by the church. I heard it all from a very reliable source. And don't deny it." Sylvie explained. "I won't." Jenna said back at her, making both of them open their mouth and eyes wide in shock. "I'm speechless." Sylvie muttered.

In an alley, seeing the racers assembled, Balto was could not stop looking at them. Boris was on his right, sitting on a box, and holding a few biscuits in his hands. "You know, Balto, racing is a great thing to watch. It takes little preparation. Find a seat and find refreshments. You want biscuit?" He asked, before putting one in his mouth. "I'm not watching the race, I'm running it." Balto said, going behind Bris and bringing forward a horse with a saddle. "YOU WHAT?!" Boris cried, after spitting out the biscuit he was chewing. "I wanna help the sick get better. I can help get the medicine through." Balto explained as he mounted the horse. Boris got on his feet and walked right in front of the horse. He had learned to ride a horse when he was younger. "First of all, get it through your head that they wouldn't let you on a wagon team even if you won, and even if you did, it wouldn't matter." Boris said sternly. "Boris, did you raise me to be a man who always gives up?" Balto asked. "No." Boris mumbled, as Balto moved the horse past him and headed towards the start line. "Wish me luck!" He cried. "I don't wish you luck, but sense! Good luck though, kiddo." Boris said, mumbling the last sentence. Just before the race was about to start, Balto rode the horse he was on in between Kaltag and Nikki. Seeing him made the whole group look at him in shock. "Balto, what are you doing? If the Captain see's you here, he'll turn you into a Sausage." Kaltag said. "Let him run. It'll be fun seeing him eat his defeat." Nikki whispered to Kaltag. Moments later, the Colonel shot his pistol in the air, and the race began! And with that, the horses trotted (ran) forward, Balto very close to the lead. As he rode past Jenna and Dixie, they were both looking at him with surprise, Dixie looking very confused also. "What's he doing?" She asked, while Jenna just stared at him. Balto the rode between Nikki and Kaltag (who were second and first), but then then turned his horse to Nikki's right, then accelerated and came up beside him, into second place. As they came to a turn, Nikki then brought his right foot out of its stirrups and kicked Balto off the horse, smirking as he and the others continued. Balto's horse came to a complete stop. "Hey, that's a foul! Who wrote the rules of this race?" Boris asked himself, as he had actually been enjoying the race. Balto got up onto his feet looked at the horse that was standing still before him, seeing the others racers trot ahead of him. He then noticed that thy were approaching a small hill up the road, and knew they'd have to slow down to go up it. Seeing his chance, he ran to the horse and remounted it. Feet in the stirrups, he kicked the horse into a trot again and race down the road again. However, just as he came to the road, he turned to the right, around the hill which everyone else was on. He reached the end of the hill and turned left back onto the path. He got back on the trail just as the other racers got down the slope. Seeing Balto now in front of him made Nikki almost stop his horse, s his mouth opened as wide as it would, and his eyes completely opened. The racers, now lead by Balto, continued down the trail until they turned to the left and came down the main road again, and Balto was the first across the line. The men watching then cheered as the rest of the racers came across the line. "Ha, ha, ha! Didn't I teach or what? Oh, I could kiss that boy." Boris laughed to himself, a huge smile on his face because of what he had seen.

Balto dismounted (got off) his horse, panted slightly, then turned to see Jenna looking proud at him, which along the actually winning something like that, made him form a big smile on his face. He then tuned his head right to face Steele, who was walking towards him, but acted as if he wasn't there, not looking at him. "Ok, first 6 that crossed the line, get ready. We're moving out tonight." He said as he walked past Balto, whose smile faded, his eyes narrowed and turned to Steele's back. "Hey, hold on a minute, Steele. I was the _first_ across the line." He said, which made Steele stop right in his tracks. He then turned around and moved very close to Balto, doing another one of his murderous looks again. "You were first? What? Do you honestly think anyone would trust to be on their team? You're even more English then I thought." Steele said as Jenna came up to them. "Steele, it doesn't matter who's on the team or not. What matters is that the medicine gets through. Stop being such a glory hound! Glory isn't what wins you medals! And a good officer cares for his men." She said sternly. Seeing that Jenna had her back made Balto smile. "You're right, Jenna. I wasn't thinking about those poor men." Steele said, putting on a sad face. They then saw the same Major from the previous night coming towards them. "Now, lets have a look at our winner here." He said as he headed towards Balto. Steele then came to the Major's side. "Um, sir. I think you should know something." He said before moving his head closer to the Majors head and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said made the Majors face turn to one of anger and mistrust as he faced Balto. "Yeah, I recognise him, all right. We can't trust him. He's a dirty, good for nothing thief. He might even turn on us." The major said before turning his head to face Steele again. "Captain, get your men ready for tonight." He said. "Yes, sir." Steele said, giving a sharp salute, which the Major did back, before walking away from them. "I'm gonna get the Iron cross for this." Steele muttered back to Balto before walking away towards the Major. Seeing this happen made Balto open his mouth and eyes in a sad way. He then saw Jenna a few feet away, also looking sad. "Balto, I'm sorry…" "Stay away from me, Jenna. I might turn on you." Balto said sadly, before walking away from her.

**And that's the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.** **For those who don't know their history, Field Marshall Paul von Hindenburg and **_**Kaiser**_** or "Emperor" Wilhelm were both essentially rulers of Germany during the later years of the war. The Iron Cross was Germany's highest military honour (medal). And lille was a town by the Germans in WW1, used because of its close proximity to the front line (20KM) Found out on the Internet. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.

**This is the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

_That evening…._

On the outskirts of Nome, as the cold night snow slightly. some men who were not on duty and couldn't sleep yet gathered to see the wagon team, with its men and horse all geared up and ready. On the outermost building, by the wagon, the Colonel light hand hung a lantern. "As long as there's hope, this lantern will be kept shining." The colonel said to those who had gathered. The chosen 7, counting Steele and his men were all in the wagon, Steele in the front holding the reins. They didn't have much except provisions, and blankets, to make room for the medicine. They have felt that despite Lille being close to the front lines, weapons wouldn't be needed, and it would be a waste of space. With a grin that expected a hero's welcome when he returned, Steele used the reins to make the horse's trot forward. As they went out beyond the town, Balto, who was out on sentry duty, saw the wagon head out of town. Knowing he should be there, and he wasn't, made a sad look form on his face, his open mouth giving off his breath due to the cold, snowy night.

Hours and days went by, till Steele and his wagon crew reached Lille, loaded the medicine crate, which arrived safely by train, on to the wagon, tying it down to keep it secure, then they rode off again. But the snow got much worse on the return journey.

The radio operator received a message in late night, and it wasn't good. After he'd given it to the colonel, he went into the ruins of a house, which had an intact roof and a small fire burning inside, which had some men inside, resting or trying to keep warm. "Terrible new, boys. Terrible. Captain Steele and his team are lost." He said as he sat down, the words shocking the men. "They never reached the second check point when they should've passed it. Their off the trail." He explained. "Can't they send another team?" The soldier closet to him asked. "With the worsening weather, it's too dangerous. Besides, Command only sent one crate of medicine. And the lost team has it." "The radio operator answered. "But what about the sick men?" The soldier asked again. "The team could be anywhere, it could be days, weeks before they find their way back. We're going to lose them." The radio operator answered sadly. In the far side of the house, Balto stood facing the wall as he heard the two talk. The last sentence made his face aghast. "Rosy." He muttered to himself in worry. Balto then walked out of the ruined house, walked over to the church window where Rosie could be seen, with Jenna by her bed. She was just getting worse and worse. His attention was then drawn to the house of a hammer from nearby. Following the sound, he walked the street to a small building and saw a man hammering wood. But then that man carried what he was hammering and placed it on the floor did Balto realise what it was: A little girl sized coffin! He then saw that it was placed by a dozen or so more bigger coffins! Hope was gone!

Less than an hour later, Balto was on the horse he used earlier in the race and headed towards the hospital, carrying his rifle, some ammunition, a small can of water, a small bag of biscuits, wearing his grey overcoat for warmth. Behind him was Boris, who was also in his overcoat, but had a rather pleading look on his face. "Balto, please. Don't do this. This is foolish! You will die like a dog! When you are nothing but ice, ill be staying, 'I told you do!'". He cried, before Muk and Luk suddenly barged into him from behind, Balto continuing forward. Luk then whispered something to Muk. "He asks..." Muk said, before Boris interrupted. "'Where's he going?' He going out in a blizzard to find a man who doesn't like him to bring medicine back to a town which hates him!" Boris answered loudly. His eyes suddenly then widened as he may have just answered what Luk asked. Luk just nodded his head, meaning Boris _had_ answered his question without Muk even telling him. Balto, who had dismounted his horse, then suddenly dragged Boris onto his feet and dragged him on his feet all the way to the hospital. They stopped right before a window. Boris's face, which had been showing confusion as to why Balto was dragging like that suddenly went silent with shock. He could all the sick men with Diphtheria in the hospital, including Rosy. Seeing them suffer like this made him make up his mind. "All right, lets go get that medicine." He said before turning away from the window and started heading to the outskirts of town, Muk and Luk following behind. "Hey, wait, you don't have to come." Balto said, still standing by the window. "You think id let you go alone? Besides, facing bitter, facing wild animals, risking death from exposure? Its just like old country." Boris chuckled back, Balto getting on the horse, trotting (running) towards them and going forward with them. A few minutes later, Jenna (in her nursing clothes) came out of the church to get some air. She felt and looked very sad because of her sisters worsening condition. A tear began rolling down her check when she looked to the side of the church and saw 4 sets of footprints in the snow. She looked closer and saw a few pieces of hair lying in one of the footprints. She picked it up and looked closer. She the realised whose hair it was. "Balto." She said, staring in the direction of where the footprints were heading.

In the early hours of morning, the group was heading in the direction the team was supposed to come back by, as it seemed like the best direction to go. When they came by a tree, Balto dismounted the horse, brought out his bayonet and scratched the tree with it, tearing away bark and making three long scratch marks. "Good boy, Balto. Yu found the first tree to go by." Boris said sarcastically. "I'm marking the trail." Balto said back at him, before putting his bayonet away and continuing forward. As the day went by, they kept walking and walking. Only stopping at noon for a quick lunch of biscuits. As evening came, the snow began falling again.

_In an unknown location…_

Meanwhile, Steele and his team were struggling in the snow. The horses were having trouble walking in the snow, which was now falling fast and made visibility pretty much zero. "Steele we're going in circles!" Star half shouted over the loud wind. This made Steele snap his had around in anger. "What?!" He asked angrily. Star didn't answer and smiled nervously. Kaltag and Nikki came closer to them both. "can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right Sir, we should be back now, but we're not." Kaltag said, as Nikki nodded his head in agreement. "I know what I'm doing!" Steele cried before turning back to the front of the wagon, and using the reins, made the horses do a sharp turn to the left. They came upon a slope, and went up it. But when they got to the top, the horses suddenly began sliding down the other side of the slope. It was then that the wagon crew realised that this side was mush steeper and slipperier than the other side. It was impossible to change direction, and the wagon was now slipping to its side as the horses lost formation and kept frantically running around or near each other in their harnesses. The harness of one of the horses broke lose, and the now freed horse moved frantically out of the way, before running off in some random direction. The whole wagon crew screamed as the went down, the wagon hit two trees, damaging and weakening its wood. When they came to the bottom of the slope, in a small clearing in the wooded area, the wagon, still falling sideways, collided with a rock hidden in the snow, which caused it to snap into two with an ear-splitting **CRACK!** The entire crew was flown out of the shattering wagon, landing in the snow, which broke their falls. They all slowly got to their feet and look around. The wagon had busted into two, but fortunately the crate with the medicine in it was undamaged. Another good thing was that the remaining horses were still with them, their harness still attached to the front remains of the wagon. They were now stuck in a wooded bottom of a slope with a busted-up wagon, which meant they had nothing to carry their supplies in, and with that many supplies it would be hard for five horses to pull, and they had absolutely no idea where they were. They were well and truly lost!

**And that's the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If you don't know much about Horse's, "Trotting" is a Horse running. And the "Reins" are used to steer the horse left or right. By the way, I know this because I used to ride Horses for a couple of years. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.

**This is the sixth chapter. Hope you like it. Somethings the characters say will also be different. The bear will be replaced by a British soldier. **

The group continued on their quest through the snowy woodland. Balto had his eyes open, and his ears sharp, as they had no idea where they were, and for all he knew, they could be behind enemy lines! Boris was behind, also keeping his eyes open. Balto also mistook a snowball that hit a tree in front of him moments later to be a bullet or something. Looking behind, he saw Boris staring at Muk and Luk, who were snowball fighting. Suddenly one hit his face, causing to fall on his back into the snow. He lifted his head up, and saw Muk and Luk cheering the hit. "In the face! Bulls-eye!" Muk cheered. Balto stopped to looked back to them, acting as if they were children, not in the army. Then he heard a faint sound of feet crunching the snow, coming from nearby. He looked around and saw nothing through the trees. "Uh, guys… I think we need to keep moving." He said back to the others and kept walking. "Is that your answer to everything? Moving? Easy to say for a regular infantryman! Boris Sid back as he got on his feet, only to be hit in the back by a second snowball seconds later. "All right, that's it! It's time for Boris to kick some sense into you 5-year olds!" Boris said once he got back on his feet, walking towards Muk and Luk with an evil look on his face. Looking his way, Muk and Luk looked absolutely terrified, their arms literally shaking with fear. Boris chuckled at the sight of this, taking no notice of Muk pointing his left index finger towards him. His chuckling and walking stopped when he felt something cold touch his back tunic and his skin. His anger melted away instantly, as he felt the small thing feeling of cold metal touch his back. Tilting his head around slowly, he saw what it was: A Lee-Enfield rifle, held by a British soldier!

Wearing the standard khaki Pattern service dress, Puttees around his ankles, Brodie helmet over his face, the enemy soldier showed no pity in his face, and looked poised to pull the trigger in his rifle. Just as he pulled the trigger, Balto caught him by surprise, running into him on his (the British soldier's) right side, causing them both to fall into the snow, and their rifles to fly off a few feet away. Balto tried to punch the enemy soldier in the face, but the soldier (that's what it'll be called now now) used his left hand to block Balto's right hand. He then gained the upper hand by rolling to the left, in effect, getting him over Balto. With the solders desire to eliminate his enemy, the soldier pulled out from a sheath on its belt a sharp bayonet, using its apparently stronger strength to keep Balto pinned to the ground. The soldier held the bayonet up high like a dagger at a sacrifice, about to plunge into Balto's body, before something hit him in back causing him to fall besides Balto. Balto looked his head up and saw and piece of wood where the soldier had been standing, and saw Jenna! Standing a few feet away, wearing a thick woollen coat that looked like one of her fathers, and on her feet were a pair of soldier's boots. Glad to see her though, Balto still had the enemy soldier to deal with, who had just gotten back on his feet. Balto crawled on his back backwards as the soldier picked up his bayonet again and looked to kill again. Balto looked to his left and saw a long thick brand lying in the snow within arm's reach. As quick as a flash, before the soldier could react, Balto shot his shot towards the brand grabbed, and just as quickly swing it in the face of the soldier, making him stumble back a bit. Balto had no time to think however, as half the snow he was now lying on gave way, making him fall down the slope he hadn't previously noticed. Yelling as he fell several feet, he laned on a frozen lake, most of the ice blanketed in snow.

Looking up, he saw the British solder walking down the slope, with his feet moving carefully buy quickly on the slope, still not giving up. At the bottom of the slope, he then stepped out on the lake, his first step causing the ice to crack slightly. The more and more steps the soldier took, the more cracks appeared each bigger than the last one. Balto tried to run, but the ice was too slippery and he fell on his stomach. Finally seeing his enemy stuck, the soldier was about to throw the bayonet at him, when suddenly the ice beneath him broke all around, sinking him in an instant. However, the ice around the hole also began to crack, and it was cracking at a fast speed, rapidly heading towards Balto. Still on his stomach, Balto barely had the time to react, and being on slippery ice, it would've been extra hard to run. The cracks in the ice got to him faster than he could comprehend, and seconds later, he too sank into the ice! At the lake shore, Jenna and Boris (carrying Balto's rifle) were both shocked to see him sink into the ice like that. Their attention was suddenly taken away when they heard Muk shout "Geronimo!" before he and Luk both jumped on to the ice, instantly breaking and descending into the water below. Boris and Jenna were again shocked at this, and looked down at the hole they just made. "They can't swim!" Boris said with worry, making Jenna look at him with a mixture of shock and fear. A few seconds went by, and nothing happened. Not a sound could be heard. Then a few metres in between the hold hole Balto fell in and Muk and Luk's new hole, the sound of cracking could be heard, followed by ice breaking upwards, as if someone was punching it or something. Moments later, a hole was broken through the ice, Muk and Luk coming out of it, Luk carrying Balto. Though he looked unconscious, seeing him made them both cheer as Muk and Luk carefully walked towards the shore. Just as they were about to get off the ice Muk slipped on the ice, making him fall into Luks back, who in turn fell onto Balto. Muk falling on him helped balto regain consciousness it made him cough up the water in his lungs, his eyes opening slowly as he coughed the last bit of water, then taking deep breaths, as Muk and Luk got off him. After a few breaths, Boris came up to him, and then started patting his hands on Balto's cheeks. "Come on, come on, breath!" He said frantically. "Stop hitting him, uncle Boris! Stop hitting him!" Muk said, arms on his hips, mistaking Boris's pats for slaps. "Oh, Balto. You had me worried there. I was so scared." Boris said, as he stopped his patting. Balto moved his face a bit and coughed a few more times before looking straight at Boris. "Boris, I know I didn't want to come, ad you had you're doubts at first, but… I'm glad you're here." Balto said weakly and softly. "Who else likes going on a wild goose chase other than me?" Boris asked rhetorically, chuckling a bit. They both looked and saw Luk whispering to Muk again. "Yeah, I know. We were in the water, we were moving a made ourselves go in a direction, and up and down…. Luk, ... we were swimming!" He said loudly, his face changing to show his realization. This made Balto chuckle.

Then Jenna came besides Balto, who's faced gleamed u a little seeing her now. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "Cold, but yeah, I'm fine." He answered. She then un buttoned his over boat, and then started rubbing her hands on his tunic to try and warm him up. "I overheard the radio operator speaking with some officers. The weather is making things worse. On the return journey, we have to go through the hills." She told Balto. "But if we went around, it would save us a lot of time." Balto protested. "Do that, and it'll take a _lot _of time. It's dangerous in the woods, but we can do it." Jenna said, confidently. "I'm beginning to think nothing stops you." Balto said, a small smile forming on his face as he looked at Jenna. Jenna then got up onto her feet, but when she tried to walk, she fell back onto the ground, clutching her right leg. Balto then got back onto his feet and got besides her. "You're hurt." He said, looking at her with concern. "I'm fine." She said back, but as she tried walk again, she fell to the ground again. "No, I'm not. You go ahead without me. Ill only slow you down. Besides, Rosy can't hold out much longer." She said, looking at Balto with a hint of sadness mentioning her sister. Balto too looked sad, then turned around to the others. "Muk, Luk, carry Jenna back to town. Boris, lead the way. Follow my marks." He said to others, as put his rebuttoned his wet overcoat. It would not work properly since it was wet, but he still needed it. "You're going on alone?" Jenna asked, who was still lying in the snow. "Won't be the first time." Balto answered back. Jenna then took off her orange bandanna and put it around Balto's neck. "Here. I'm afraid it won't keep you warm." She said as she tightened it. "Yeah it will." He said, before they both hugged each other. Once the hug was finished, Balto then started walking away from the group. "All right, guys. Go ahead. Take her home. And I promise ill be back." He said. Boris then ran besides him. "Balto, I don't like this, you going on alone. You need me." He said, before Balto turned around and looked at the others, Boris too, moments later. Around them, snow slowly started to fall. "No, _they_ need you. More than I do." He said, pushing his Rifle, in Boris's hands, closer to Boris. This made Boris inhale deeply before taking two steps forward, then he turned his head back to face Balto. "Let me tell you something Balto: A man Englishman make this journey alone…. But maybe a German can." He said wisely before running off back to others. Balto then with continued his quest.

Back in Nome…

At his station, the radio operator suddenly received another message. **"Nome. Stop. Cannot send more antitoxin. Stop. Weather worsening. Stop. Lost team only hope. Stop. Our prayers are with them and you. Bad Kreuznach. Stop." **That meant all hope were no on the team, and they were completely lost! Will they find their way back? Will the medicine reach them? Will the sick ones die? Who knows?

**And that's the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Will Balto find the team? You'll see in the next chapter, which will be out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7.

**This is the seventh chapter. Balto finds the team in this one. Also, forgot to mention his horse in the last chapter. Let's just say he dismounted to fight the English soldier, and got back on it when he continued. Hope you enjoy it.**

_Later, in the wilderness…. _

Walking through the fast snowing woods, Balto kept his horse marking the trees with his bayonet. After that he kept on walking. But it began to get hard (for him and the horse) because of the deep soft snow, and the wind blowing in his face, save his hair due to his helmet. As he approached a slope, he began to hear in wind the faint sound of multiple horses whinnying. Knowing there were usually no horses around that area for miles, for him, that could only mean one thing: Steele's team was close by!

Realizing his quarry was closer than ever, he moved the horse frantically through the snow and up the slope till he saw down below…. A lantern glowing brightly in the middle of a clearing that was strapped onto what looked like a wagon that was snapped in two. Harness to the front half's remains were 5 horses, could not see where the 6th was. And around that wagon were several men lying on the ground in blankets almost covered in snow. Smiling as he'd finally found them, he moved the horse forward, when suddenly, it slipped on the snow and started going down the slope. Thinking quickly, Balto held on tight to the reins and used them to keep the horse steady as it slid down the slope, making it now move in a straight line. Down below, in the clearing, Star, hearing different sounds than those he's been hearing ever since they became stuck, pocked his head out of his blanket (which was covering most of his body) looked to his right and saw Balto coming down the slope on a horse."Balto?" He asked, causing everyone else to get out of their lying down positions and looked where Star was looking and saw the same thing he was seeing. "Is that…" Nikki was about to ask when Kaltag interrupted him. "Balto, how did you find us?" He asked as Balto came to the clearing. "Anyone hurt?" Balto asked as he stopped the horse, though if there were any injured, he hadn't brought any medical supplies. "Everyone… Is ... fine." Steele said, string into the distance, his voice full of murder. "Yeah, but was wagon is kaput. And we're one horse short." Star said, pointing at the ruined wagon. "All right, leave all the non-essentials here. We've got to get back. I can lead you back." Balto said as his dismounted his horse and lead it towards the wagon, but as he approached it, Steele grabbed on to the reins, making the horse jolt its head slightly and stop. "We don't need you're help." Steele said, talking in a blood thirsty way. "Maybe we should listen to him." Star said, making Steele give another one of his menacing looks at him.

"But how are you going to get us back?" One of the other wagon crew members asked. "I marked the trail." Balto answered, walking over the nearest tree with his bayonet and the same mark he's been doing on the other trees he'd marked. Just as he'd finished, Steele came rushing by his side and shoved him very harshly into the snow. "I'll get us back. I'm the highest ranking. I'm in charge." Steele said, standing above Balto menacingly. "Then let me help you. Their getting sicker." Balto said as he got back on his feet and headed towards the box with the medicine. He could tell it had the medicine in it because it said "_Fragil_" or "Fragile" on the side. A few feet away from the wagon, Steele suddenly leaped in front of him, blocking his path. "Touch that box and ill tear you apart." Steele growled at him. Balto swore he could hear Nikki bet Kaltag 2 Marks that Steele would take him down, but he had to focus on the madman of an officer that stood before him. "Steele, I'm not leaving without that medicine." He said, and moments later, Steele shoved him violently into the snow. "Who do you think you are you English filth, English scum, English MAN!?" Steele menacingly shouted. Balto though he heard Nikki say "This is going to be good." As she got back on his feet. "Since when do you have to be German to help someone?" He asked, as he saw Steele still standing where he was, the look on his face looking like a dog that was about to bite. As Balto tried go to the wagon around Steele, he was again shoved into the snow, this time by a much more powerful shove. "He'll feel that in the morning." Kaltag said, looking at Balto's still body. "I think he's feeling it now." Nikki said as Balto slowly got back on his feet. "I don't want to fight. Especially my own countrymen." Balto said, as he went for the wagon again. Steele rushed to stop him again, this time using his personal knife, (which he had unsheathed) which he swung at Balto, which fortunately only ripped a hole in his overcoat. "Whoa, that can't be right." Kaltag, said whose eyes were wide open at what had just happened. "Yeah." Nikki said, who was just as shocked. Balto recovered from the shock of almost being stabbed, withdrew his bayonet and looked ready for a fight. Steele, saw this and took a step back to get into a fighting stance, but the step he took made the wagon lean to the left a bit, causing the medicine crate to fall to the left, its holding ropes keeping from falling into the snow. This made everyone else worried. "Hey, that stuff is fragile." Nikki said as Star came up to him and Kaltag. "Was the matter with the Captain? All Balto wants to do is help." Star said, causing Nikki and Kaltag to roll their eyes at him for barging in like that at them.

Balto stared at the medicine crate with so much so worry he lost his attention on Steele, who went behind him and using the long back ends of his overcoat, pulled Balto backwards and using his strength, threw him against a large rock, a loud CLANK! Coming from his helmet, which showed a bit dent where it impacted, as he fell into the snow. Steele chuckled evilly as the other soldiers stood shocked/sad and silent as they looked at Steele, who stood over Balto's motionless body. Then moments later, Balto's body slowly started moving, as his arms and legs slowly moved to get him back up. Seeing his opponent get back up, made Steele gasp and growl before he jumped forward at Balto, who as quick as a lighting bolt, moved to the right. And as he turned, he noticed there was a cliff just before him! Steele was suddenly about to fall in when he suddenly grabbed hold of Jenna's bandanna. Steeles weight, made Balto fall just on the cliff edge, with dangling over the drop, holding onto the bandanna. The weight of Steele, especially around his neck, began to choke Balto. As his lungs were being affected, Balto rapidly withdrew his bayonet and cut the bandanna at half way, freeing himself from Steele, who was falling down the cliff, screaming as he fell. Balto watched as Steele banged himself on ever outlying rock as he towards the bottom, and then landed.

Turning from the cliff edge, Balto saw the rest of the team were getting the wagon ready, dumping non essentials of out the front half (which had the medicine crate on it) and getting his horse harnessed up with the other horses. Balto saw that the front half, without is wheels and wooden sides and a plank of wood tied tightly on the left and right sides(the team and also taken them off) now looked like a level sled, but with rudimentary runner (the stick on both sides of a sled to help it move in the snow). The team now got on to the now sled, and sat down on it. Balto came up to the front and saw Star with the reins, who then looked at Balto and held the reins up to him, straightening his back and putting his chin in respect as Balto took the reins and saw down besides him. Moments he later, he moved the reins up and down to make the horse walk on. At the wagon went up the slope, Steele who had survived his fall and climbed back up the cliff, still holding Jenna's bandanna, saw them go up. "Go ahead, Englishman. You'll never get back. I'll make sure of it." He said to himself, as he saw the mark Balto had made to the tree nearby to demonstrate his mark, and looked down at his knife in its sheath, and grinned as an idea formed in his head.

**And that's the seventh chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. You probably know what Steele is going to do. Will Balto and the team make it back? You'll find out. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8.

**This is the eight chapter. There will be a few differences to it. Hope you enjoy it.**

The now sledge team was making cracking progress until they came to a point in the trail where there were two directs to go do (left and right). Balto stopped the sledge as he looked around for his marks, as he though had come this way earlier. However, what he saw when he looked around made his heart stop: dozens of trees down both ways were marked! They were all pretty much the same size, and looked very similar. With both ways marked, it was going to be harder than he thought to find the way back. "Which way, Balto? Which way? Which way?" Star asked besides him. Balto knew he had to made a decision quickly. "Uh… this way." Balto answered, before making the horses go down the way on the right. Time went by, and the team then realised they were approaching ground which seemed familiar, then moments later they saw the trail ahead divided in two ways, when Balto then stopped the horses. They were back where they started! "Balto, why are you taking us in circles?" Kaltag asked, with a hint of frustration in his voice. "I'm not! Maybe. I don't know. Steele's got to have something to do with this." Balto said back to the group. "Maybe we were better off without him." Nikki said to some of the others. Balto heard, however. Hesitating, he then made the horses go down the other trail to the left, making horses trot much faster this time. Time seemed to slow down for Balto as the sledge went by more and more marked trees. His worry this was making blocked our Stars plea for him to slow down. His emotions became so worried that he almost failed to notice the trees opening up ahead and revealing a small slope which went down into a cliff!

Coming back to his senses, mouth and eyes widening at the sight of the cliff, he pulled the reins as hard as he could, making all the horses stop instantly. However, the snow was too slippery and the sledge and horses both kept going down. As they came upon the cliff edge, the horses were building a mould of snow in front of them with their hooves. Just before they reached the cliff edge itself, the horses and the sledge came to a complete stop. The men all breathed a sigh of relief, letting the tension out of their bodies. The relief was short-lived however, as they all suddenly heard the sounds of rope breaking and saw that the medicine crates ropes had breaking and the medicine had just fallen off the sledge and was heading rapidly down the slope towards the cliff edge! His instincts going off, Balto instantly leaped off the sledge and grabbed one of the crates rope trails just before it went off the edge. Smiles came upon the crew after seeing this. "All right. Good catch, Balto!" Star said, who was among those smiling. But moments later, the ground around balto started to crack, and before he knew it, the ground around him had given away and he was falling down into the cliff with the medicine crate, screaming as he fell. The rest of the crew were left speechless after this.

_Back in Nome…_

With the snow falling around them, Boris, with Muk and Luk were looking through a glassless window hole in the ruined house (where many soldiers used to rest and keep warm by the fire), seeing Jenna (now better) talking to some other soldiers. She had told them what Balto was doing, but their reactions weren't exactly encouraging. "I don't get it. How can Balto hope to find Steele and his team? They were off the trail!" One of the soldiers said. "Well, he's tracking them." Jenna said back. "One man, tracking a winner led team, in a blizzard?!" Another soldier asked rhetorically, making him and several others laugh at him. This made Jenna put a crossed look on her face. The laughter suddenly stopped when a gust a wind suddenly blew into the house, as if indicating something. Standing in the entrance hole in the side of the house, was a dark figure, dressed in a German Army uniform which was covered in snowflakes. "Balto?" Jenna asked herself quietly, but her face suddenly became disappointed as the figure stepped forward and revealed itself to be an exhausted looking Steele. "Captain Steele!" "Sir!" You're back!" "Where have you been?" Are you ok?" The rest of the soldier started saying, one at a time as one of them passed Steele a bottle of beer, who took it and drank down several gulps in a flash. "Captain Steele, wh-where are the others?" The radio operator, who was among those assembled asked. "One by one, they fell. Frozen. Barely alive. The horses too. I tried to pull the men on the wagon myself. I pulled and I pulled, but… it was just too late. They were dead." Steele explained in a bit of a dramatic way, sitting by the fire and rubbing his hands together. Hearing this made some of the soldiers open their mouths and eyes wide. "What about the medicine?" The radio operator asked. "I abandoned the wagon, dragging the medicine alone. All alone. And then, that Englishman appeared, Balto. He demanded that I give the medicine to him. He just wanted so much to be a hero. He grabbed the crate from me and started to walk, but he wasn't looking where he was going. He failed to see the frozen lake in front of him. And across it, the cracks began… he didn't have a chance. He sawm back to shore, but the medicine sank. And then…" Steele explained again, before opening his wet tunic and too out the half of Jenna's bandanna he still had. "My bandanna..." Jenna said softly, as she saw it. "He made me promise to take care of you, Jenna." Steele said, as he placed the bandanna on the floor in front of her. A few moments of silence filled the house, before Jenna looked at Steele with an angry look. "You're lying." She said firmly, before slapping Steele in the face, shocking everyone present. "You're lying! Balto's alive. And he's coming back." She said to all of them before picking up the piece of bandanna and rushing out of the house. "She probably needs some time alone." Sad Steele, who was rubbing his face Where Jenna had slapped him, thinking his plan had worked.

**And that's the eight chapter. Its quite short compared to some of the others, but that doesn't matter. Is Balto dead or alive? You'll find out in the next chapter, which will be out soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9.

**And this is the ninth chapter. May be interesting. Hope you enjoy it. **

An hour or two later, out in the snow, Jenna (with the rest of her bandanna tried around her neck) pulled a searchlight used to spot enemy aircraft to the outskirts of Nome, its thick power cable trailing behind, hooked to a generator in town. It wasn't easy by herself, but her determination and hope gave her the strength to do it. When she reached the limit of how far she can pull it with the cable connected at both ends, she switched on the searchlight, its beams instantly lighting the sky above her, showing how high thy penetrated the falling snow and clouds. "Balto, come back." She prayed softly.

_At the bottom of the cliff…_

The bottom of the cliff was filled with nothing but white snow. Then suddenly, a cold looking face appeared out of the snow, short hair blowing wildly fast in the wind. He had lost his helmet in the fall, his face now completely unprotected. His overcoat was covered in snowflakes, which were blown off by the rapid wind, but now had several large tears all over it. Gasping for air, Balto lifted his arms out of the hole in the snow his body had made, moved them in front of his face and used them to pull himself out. Once he'd pulled his legs out, he laid on the snowy ground, as he lacked the energy to even stand up. "Rosy." He said weakly, before weeping and covering his eyes with his left arm, waiting for death to take him. Yet, something inside him told him he was alone. Bringing his left army away from his eyes and saw shiny silver metal boots. Looking up, what he was made his mouth open: a German Teutonic Knight! White fabric over chainmail covering most of the body, the lower half's covering his legs blowing wilding to the right in the wind, the black Teutonic cross (on the fabric) in the centre of the chest, a grey shiny cylindrical helmet blocking out all view of the Knights face. In his right hand was a "Heater" shaped shield, straight top, curved left and right sides meeting at the halfway point of the straight top, with the Teutonic cross painted on it. A belt and sword sheath in the middle of his body. And in his left hand was a shiny sword, its long thin blade gleaming even at night, a plain thin rectangular guard between the blade, and a black grip, mostly covered by the knight's hand, ended by a pommel with the Teutonic cross on it. The knight stood strong and straight, staring down at Balto. His posture only sent one message to Balto: "Get up." But was he to be challenged? The knight then suddenly rose his left arm with the sword gripped in it straight up into the air. Balto shrugged and crawled to the left, looking away from the Knight before him, hearing footsteps in the snow, probably meaning that the knight was leaving.

As his mind and senses came back to focus, Balto saw something ahead of him in the snow something which made his mouth open slightly, and his eyes slightly widen: the medicine crate, and even after a fall like that it was completely intact! Seeing what he'd put his life on the line for, Balto looked up at the cliff and saw how high and rocky it was. There's no way he'd be able to climb that. Then suddenly, as if sent by some heavenly figure, Boris's voice came surging through his mind: "Let me tell you something Balto: An Englishman cannot make this journey alone…. But maybe a German can." And then something clicked in Balto's mind. He was doing something that, in his experience, no British soldier would dare do what he was doing, especially in weather like that, and alone! And that's what makes him different from an Englishman. His German side had got him this far, and that's something he should be proud of. And now he was! With a determined look now of his face, Balto turned to the direction the Knight had been standing, and wasn't surprised to see no-one. He then found himself full of energy, getting back up on his feet and then saw the Knights footprints. Moving his right legs forward, he placed his boot into one of the footprints that faced the faced direction he was facing (in front of him) and the boot fitted perfectly. Then Balto withdrew the bayonet he still had in his sheath and raised it into the air with his right hand. Suddenly, out of nowhere the Knight reappeared like a ghost a few feet from him (this time with his sword in a sheath). The Knight then walked up close to Balto and with his sword from his sheath and raised it into the air with his left hand, almost touching Balto's much smaller bayonet blade. Balto then yelled out a war cry which echoed throughout the area.

Up on the cliff edge, the rest of the team (6 men) had stayed there, for they now lacked a sufficient leader. They stood close to each other, shivering in the fast-cold wind. They heard something strange which sounded like the howl of a wolf. This made the shivering stop and made them look around and at each other with fear in their eyes. "Oh great. Things aren't bad enough, now we got wolves." Nikki muttered in annoyance. This made the crew much more scared. "Wolves?!" They all cried out in fear in unison. Kaltag then got a hint of curiosity in him and then moved over to the edge and looked over. Hey, hey, over here." He said to the others, who got by his side mere seconds later and looked down into the cliff and saw what he was seeing. "What is it?" Nikki asked rhetorically on Kaltags right. "What what?" Star also asked rhetorically, on Kaltags left. It was Balto! Climbing up the cliff with his bayonet in one hand, the other holding the medicine crate. He was taking it slowly and carefully, but he was already three quarters of the way up. "Balto?" Star asked himself. "And he's got the medicine! Come on, Balto, you can do it!" Nikki cried. A loud gasp was heard when the rock Baltos left leg was on gave away and almost made him fall. However, Balto dug his bayonet deep into the rock and quickly got his left foot on another rock. Then he kept on climbing. "That's the most amazing, the most incredible, the most, the most, the uh…" Kaltag said, before having trouble finding the right word. "That's good!" Star cried out, before Kaltag shoved him backwards into the snowy slope. As Balto got closer and closer to the top, the others began crying out at him saying 'come on', you can do it' etc. Then his left arm with the bayonet in his hand came over the edge, then his exposed head and using his strength, pulled the medicine crate over the edge with his right hand, letting Nikki and Kaltag take it, before pulling the rest of his body up. He laid still in the snow for a few moments, smiling, while the rest of the team started praising him and patting him on the back.

In no time at all, the medicine crate was retied to the sledge and the sledge was on the move again. They went back up the slope and back into the forest again, only to come across more marked trees again. They then started to worry, as they weren't sure which way t go again. Balto got up and off the sledge and started looking at the trees on their left and right. He then saw a difference between the two marked sides. On the left, the marks were small and the scratches on the back were small and thin, while the scratches on the right were bigger and wider and longer, indicating it was cut by something like a knife. Then Balto knew they he had to go! He got back on the sledge and used the reins to turn the horses to the left, making them go in that direction. However, a few miles ahead, they had come across another cliff, but lucky for them, there was a small rock bridge across. Balto remembered this from earlier, meaning they _were_ going the right way, but it would be harder crossing with the more weight from the horses and sledge. So Balto made the horses walk slowly and steadily across the bridge. However, halfway across, a crack started to form beneath them. Star and Nikki both looked nervously as they looked at the huge drop they were crossing. Suddenly, a louder crack was heard, and Balto heard it, and made the horses trot the rest of the way, just as the end of the bridge cracked and gave away, the rest sure to follow. The sledge was just about off when the other end of the bridge gave away and the end bit of the sledge with the medicine crate on it dangled off the edge, in danger of breaking apart from the rest of the sledge (due to the weight of the crate) and fall into the cliff. Not wanting that to happen, Balto got off the end of the sledge where the team was sitting on and then started to push the sledge up (with his legs out stretched backwards, his arms very close to his chest), the horse reins still in his hands. The rest of the team also got off on both sides and started pushing the sledge up the same way. After a few grunts and strains, the whole sledge was now back on firm ground and they all got back on. Grinning and smiling, Balto then made horses trotted on.

**And that's the ninth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. But the intense part is not over yet. But what is it? You'll find out in the next chapter, which will be out soon. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10.

**This is the tenth chapter. Hope you enjoy it. By the way, I forgot to add at the end of the last chapter: I don't know much about German Teutonic Knights, but I hope my description was good enough. And the ice cave will be a rocky cavern instead of ice.**

Just after Balto made the horses walk on, Star then opened his mouth wide, as if he were about to sneeze. Then suddenly, he did a really loud **SNEEZE **which echoed throughout the entire area. "Gesundheit." One of the men said to him. However, the echo caused the snow to begin falling in huge quantities off side of the large hill to their rear. It was an avalanche! It broke any tree it came to contact with to pieces and kept on going down, nothing stopping it. And it was rapidly advancing on the sledge team. Balto then suddenly heard a noise that wasn't something you normally hear in the trenches- screaming, shouting, rain and thunder, artillery shells exploding all around you, the occasional aircraft in the air. This sounded like something rumbling. Something big and dangerous. H e looked behind them and saw the avalanche rapidly coming towards them. He instantly made the Horses trot on, but the avalanche was probably going faster than they were, as it was already a few metres behind them, and before they knew it, the front of it was barely touching the end of the sledge. Balto looked ahead and saw the path just kept going on, until he noticed something on the right that someone with good and fast eyesight could see: An entrance to a cave in the hills! He then swiftly turned the horses to the right and made them go inside the cave, which then revealed to be a tunnel, just mere moments before the avalanche blocked the entrance.

The avalanche had blocked the entrance, filling the cave with total darkness. However, they sledge crew still had the lantern, which had been alight the whole time, and which has helped them see in the dark. And now it as needed. They had absolutely no idea how much snow was blocking the entrance, and knew it could take them days to dig out with no tools, time they didn't have! So, they had no choice but to go forward and see where the cave led. The lantern filled the tunnel with light as they moved on, and they then noticed stalagmites on their left side, Star laughing as he saw his reflection in some of them. They then came out of the tunnel into a large cavern filled with stalagmite's and stalactites. Balto then felt a drop of water on his head and looked up. He saw stalactites directly above them, some of which were dripping water. He then "shushed" the others and made the horses walk and slowly/quiet as possible. Star then began to develop another sneeze, his mouth opening. But luckily Nikki quickly covered Star's mouth before he could. Nikki then took his hand away from Star's mouth, who nodded a thanks. The horses led the sledge down an edge, which made the front go before the end, and when the end came down, it made a rather loud noise as it landed. The sound made Balto gasp, and then he looked up and the stalactites above them begin to crack. Suddenly, one bit fell from the cavern front and landed with a loud **CRACK,** which sound like in came from the behind the sledge, and the sound of wood cracking had come with it. The entire sledge crew looked to their rear to see that the bit of stalactite had landed on the very back of the sledge and had made a jagged hole, where it had fallen through. Suddenly more cracking sounds came from above. Thinking quickly again, Balto made the horses trot, saying "Trot!" outload as he did so.

The horses led the sledge as fast they could, but the stalactites, (which covered the whole roof), began to crack and fall all around them, some in front and besides, making Balto having to turn the horses sharply to avoid ramming them. Suddenly one of the horses slipped and caused the entire formation 9the horses and sledge) to move slightly too the side of the cavern, the sledge getting a bigger hit, as some of the nails on the left hand side of the medicine crate came loose, making the wooden side coming loose, exposing some of the medicine vials. Something inside him told Balto to look behind him and saw one of the medicine vials fall out of the damaged crate and smash on impacting the rocky ground. His heart literally stopping with shock, Balto, moving as quick as the wind, hand the reins to Star, leaped from where he was sitting on the sledge to where the medicine crate was tied and used to hands to push the loose wooden, back into place, and then slammed the loose nails back into their holes. Smiling at his success, he then got back to his place on the sledge and retook the reins from Star. Looking ahead, his smile faded as he saw they still weren't out of trouble. There was a way out up ahead, as they could see it and felt a draught from up ahead, but they were stalactites just right by the roof of the exit, and they then started to crack, and then slowly fall down, as if time itself was slowing down for Balto. He tugged the reins, making the horses trot as fast as they could, and before he knew it, they had reached the exit and the end of the sledge was out mere moments before the falling stalactites landed on the cave floor. They were out!

**And that's the tenth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. The story's nearly done. The next and probably last chapter will be out soon. **

**By the way, I would like to say that you MUST listen to what your governments say (to those who read this is different countries other than the UK) about what to do in this Coronavirus pandemic, particularly if you're countries are in lockdown. So, I would like to say what everyone's telling us do to in the UK to you:**

**Stay at home – Protech your health services – Save lives**


	12. Chapter 12 (Epilogue)

Chapter 11 (epilogue)

**This is the final chapter in this story. Hope you enjoy it.**

At Nome, hope had gone ages ago. It had gone as quickly as an ice cube melts in the desert. The lantern that was hung up by the Colonel when the team left (which seemed to some of the men like weeks ago) had been put out recently, when the last breaths of hope for the sick were breathed. The snow had stopped, but the coldness still lingered. The sick men in the church were rapidly running out of time. Jenna and her family sat by an increasingly weak Rosie. Boris and Muk and Luk slept together in Boris and Balto's tent, the worriedness of the sick dying, and Balto not making back causing them to move side to side in their sleep. Boris's difficult sleep, filled with worry, was suddenly shattered by the sound of a relentless warrior coming towards them. Boris's eyes opened just after hearing this weird sound, and then he crawled over to the tent flaps, opened one and looked into the woods he'd come through, how long ago he could no longer tell, with Balto and the other two. For the first few seconds he saw nothing when suddenly, a group of horses pulling a wooden sledge with 7 men atop it, heading towards Nome. This only meant one thing! A wide smile formed on his face as he looked into the tent. "Balto's back!" He shouted, causing Muk and Luk to instantly wake up and frantically moving around, as if they were under attack.

As the sledge team made their final approach to Nome, Balto saw that there was a massive bean of light that was pointing up into the sky coming from the town. "Jenna." Balto said to himself, with a happy smile on his face, figuring out who'd do something like that to help them. He then let out another war cry. In the church, Jenna's body shot up from her chair by Rosie as she heard the sound of something like a war cry. Her parents then heard too and headed for the nearest window, smiles forming on their faces and eyes widening. All over town lights, candles were lit as others looked out of open windows to see what was going on. The lantern hung by the Colonel was relit. Over in the house he'd been in when he returned, Steele was talking to some other soldiers and Dixie and Sylvie. Steele was sitting in front of them all, playing with a sausage in his hands and sometimes sticking it half way in his mouth, then back out again, while telling them one of his past battle stories. The whole group was shaken when they heard the shrill sound of a war cry or something. The radio operator then came in through the entrance. "It's Balto, with the medicine!" He cried excitedly to them. Some of the men gasped at hearing this. Steele did a sheepish chuckle and stared at Dixie, who stared back. "Steele, you are positively… **DISPOASABLE!**" She shouted, before slapping Steele with her right hand in his face, making the sausage fall out of his mouth and onto the floor, the rest of the men, including Sylvie giving him angry looks. "Ok, ok, I can explain…" He tried to say as they all (including Dixie) turned their backs on him, walking away. Steele pleaded for them to listen, but to no avail.

Men began gathering on the main road, cheering and yelling with delight as the sledge team went by. Balto had the biggest smile he could put on his face, looking both sides as people cheered for him. They came upon the church and the sledge came to a complete stop by courtyard entrance. A doctor came out and knelt down by the sledge and untied the medicine crate, laughing at the sight of it and carried it in. Once they had the medicine, the doctors and nurses (excluding Jenna) got to work, loading the medicine into syringes and injecting it into the sick men, Rosie one of the first. Balo saw this through the window, smiling at his success, and then saw men holding out their hands to him, him shacking them one at a time in respect, something they had never given him in the Army. He then hard a familiar laugh and saw Boris running up to him and then hugged him. "Not German, not English, you're a hero! He cried with pride. Muk and Luk then suddenly joined in on the hug. When he was out of the hug, which had felt longer than it did, Jenna's father came up to him. "Come on, sir. Someone wants to see you." He said as he led him into the church. He looked behind to Boris, who gave him a thumbs up and then entered.

They gathered besides Rosie's bed, whose eyes started to open slowly. "Rose!" Her mother said, before kissing her forehead. "I fell asleep." Rosie said weakly. "Rosie." Her father said happily. Balto, smiling, looked around and saw the rest of the men were beginning to recover, and then he saw the hat he had rescued for Rosie sitting on a nearby chair, which now seemed like a long time ago. Balto picked it up with both hands and brought it over to Rosie. Rosie looked at him, saw the hand and took it with her right hand and touched his cheek with her left hand. "Balto… id be lost without you." She said to him. Balto then heard a faint "Ahem." from nearby, looked to his left and saw Jenna standing by the entrance. A happy smile formed on his face as he went over to her. "Jenna." He said as he came up to her. When he came to a stop right in front of her, their noses were just about touching each other's. She then did a little kiss on Balto's right cheek. When she retracted her head, they made eye contact and Balto did a small smile on his face. His head then tilted to the left when he heard and saw everyone cheering and clapping for him. "Way to go, Balto!" Star cheered, he and Nikki and Kaltag were among those at the front. "He has the most endurance, the most fidelity, the most intelligent…" Kaltag began his usual sentences, when Star interrupted again. "They should build a statue of him!" He cried, before bracing himself for another punch or push Kaltag, but nothing came. Kaltag instead just stood by his side and smiled at him. "You said it, pal!" He said. "I did?" Star asked, staring at Kaltag with his eyes widening. The grin on Kaltag's face meant yes. The cheer's continued into the night, some even saying they heard wolves howl in respect of this hero.

_In Luneburg, Germany, 1995…._

Blaze and the Granddaughter were ahead of now old Rosie, who was a few steps behind them. She and the dog were standing before a statue. "This is it Grandma. Blaze found it." The Granddaughter told Rosie as she came up to them. "Oh, yes." She said, looking up at the statue before them. There was a stone slab underneath a well carved statue of a soldier, standing with the tip of his rifle in his hands, no helmet, short hair, rugged face. And on the stone slab was a squared area cut in the centre with an inscription in words and below those words, 7 names and their dates going down in a row. "What does it say, dear?" Rosie asked the Granddaughter, who step forward and looked at the inscription. "`Dedicated to the`…indomable?" She read, asking the last word, having trouble with it. "Indomitable." Rosie pronounced. "Indomitable spirit of the soldiers…" The Granddaughter continued, before Rosie read the rest. "That brought antitoxin hundreds of miles from Lille to the relief of stricken Nome, in the winter of 1917." She finished. "Endurance, fidelity, intelligence." The Granddaughter said the three larger words beneath sentence above. "So Balto really did do all that?" The granddaughter then asked. "Yes dear, he really did. And today they run to Valour Horse race across the same route Balto and the others took." Rosie explained, before the Granddaughter and laze went on further down the path. Rosie chuckled before looking at the statue dedicated to the man who'd saved her life: Balto (His, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star's dates were the top four on the row). "Thank you, Balto. I would have been lost without you." She said, before going after the other two. The sun shone on the statue as she left, the way it stood proudly gleaming even more spectacularly.

_Summary: New of Baltos heroics spread like wild fire across the German lines, both East and West. Word even reached the Allied lines, through rumour. Thought they didn't treat with it much respect as he was the enemy. Soon after, Balto received the Iron Cross from Kaiser Wilhelm the Second himself! He, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star all survived the war and settled in Luneburg. He and Jenna eventually married and had a happy life, though they did lay low when the Nazis were in power, and had several kids, who survived the Second World War. Rosie too, lived a full life. And finally, Steele was court-martialled on the grounds of incompetence and neglect of duty, and attempting to murder one of his own men, and slightly for giving up, and was executed._

**And that's the final chapter and the end of the story. I hope you've enjoyed it. Having an idea on my mind about doing "Wings of Change", but in the Second World War. You gave Private message your opinion of this idea if you want. In the meantime, ill continue working on more stories (about different movies).**

**In respect and remembrance of all those 40 million civilian and military personal who died in the First World War in service of their countries, both Allies and Central powers alike, whom we all remember every year in silence on the 11****th**** hour of the 11****th**** day of the 11****th**** month.**


End file.
